


When Friends Become Lovers

by me_llamo_nic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_llamo_nic/pseuds/me_llamo_nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami. Begins within a few seconds of the finale. Starts out mostly fluff, but eventually earns the rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Friends Become Lovers

**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
 **Title:** When Friends Become Lovers  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Warnings/Kinks:** Spoilers for the entire series. Femslash.  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Korra/Asami  
 **Word Count:** ~18,000  
 **Summary:** Korrasami. Begins within a few seconds of the finale. Starts out mostly fluff, but eventually earns the rating.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     “Wow,” Asami sighed breathily when she and Korra stepped out on the other side of the Spirit Portal. Korra's eyes were bright with enthusiasm as she pulled back to gauge Asami's reaction to the kiss they had just shared. Korra couldn't remember when she'd moved her hand to Asami's face, but she found herself gently pushing back a stray lock of hair and lingering to caress her cheek.

     “So, was that 'wow' for me?” Korra prompted. “Or for the view?”

     There was no denying that the portal from Republic City was connected to a particularly beautiful part of the Spirit World. The fields of purple flowers, the gnarled ancient trees, the glacial peaks, and of course the portal itself, glowing a phosphorescent greenish-yellow with a spiraling helix of spirit energy rising from it. Korra found the colors to have a certain tranquility and charm to them. Having always come to the Spirit World with a purpose in the past, she was glad for a chance to simply relax and take it all in. However, even in the absence of a crisis, there were still more immediate matters that had her attention.

     “Definitely you.” Asami's hand found Korra's and their fingers interlocked. It was clear in Asami's eyes that she was only now pausing to consider the view. She made sure to take a lingering look around the landscape before allowing her eyes to meet Korra's again. “I knew the Avatar had a lot of skills,” she began as a smile formed on her lips, “but I didn't realize your tongue could bend four ways.”

     “Oh yeah?” Korra grinned widely. “Did you like that?” she asked, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

     “Yes,” Asami answered simply, not breaking eye-contact. Korra could see all sorts of possibilities and questions forming behind Asami's eyes.

     “So...” said Korra slowly. “Kissing.” Her gaze shifted briefly to Asami's lips. “I guess that's a thing we do now.” A warm blush rose to her cheeks as she smiled again; she just couldn't seem to keep the corners of her mouth from turning upward every few seconds. A soft gasp escaped Korra when Asami's free hand moved up to cup her cheek.

     “You're adorable,” said Asami, with a warm fervor in her voice, still looking directly into Korra's eyes.

     “I love the way you look at me,” Korra half-whispered.

     Korra's eyes were drawn to Asami's lips again and she moved closer, arching up onto her toes to close the distance between their faces. They were kissing again and it was wonderful. Korra's hand found the small of Asami's back and she pulled her girlfriend's body even closer, wanting to be in full contact with this gorgeous woman. She felt Asami's backpack pressing against the back of her hand and remembered that they were still standing right next to the portal, which was perhaps not the most ideal location for all of the activities Korra had in mind. It took a tremendous amount of willpower to focus while her lips were pressed against Asami's, but the couple began to drift across the landscape. Korra knew that her mind could influence her reality here and she allowed herself to be drawn to a more secluded location. The sound of gently running water caught Asami's attention and she pulled back from the kiss.

     “What just happened?” she asked, looking around at the new scenery. It had appeared to be nighttime around the portal, but now the skies above were pale blue. The purple flowers had been replaced with bright green grass that had a slightly yellowish hue to it, a shallow stream was flowing just a few paces away from them, and they were now standing beneath a solitary tree that rose even higher than the ones they had left behind. Before Asami could take it all in, Korra's hands were at the former's shoulders, tugging at the straps of her backpack. “So, you can just move us?” Asami questioned, shrugging out of the backpack and allowing Korra to remove it.

     “Impressed?” Korra laid Asami's bag on the ground and began removing her own.

     “Show-off,” Asami murmured.

     “I just thought you might like somewhere a little more, well, _private_ ,” Korra explained with a suggestive edge to her voice.

     “You're not wrong,” admitted Asami, sighing and smiling flirtatiously at the Avatar.

     Having removed their minimal luggage, Korra stepped toward Asami again, allowing her left hand to take hold of Asami's waist. Asami took Korra's chin in one hand and leaned down for another kiss. A tickling sensation crossed Asami's cheek as Korra exhaled through her nose, forcing Asami to suppress a shudder; this new closeness was almost overwhelming. Korra's tongue traced Asami's lips, seeking entrance, but this time Asami did not yield. Korra pulled back.

     “Something wrong?” She searched Asami's eyes for signs of any misgivings, afraid to learn how she could have made a mistake already.

     “No,” Asami assured her, earning a sigh of relief. “It's just a lot to process,” she explained. “I've wanted this for so long and now it's happening and it's...beautiful.” They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, both of them reflecting on the happiness they were feeling, before Korra finally broke the silence.

     “How long?” she inquired with tenderness in her voice, grasping one of Asami's hands with both of her own. “How long have you been hoping this would happen?” Asami's gaze dropped to her left. “Come on,” Korra pressed, tugging at Asami's hand and pulling them both down to sit on the grass. “I'm glad we can finally talk about this,” she persisted as they settled next to each other. “You can tell me.” Her thumb caressed the back Asami's hand in a show of encouragement.

     “You really don't know?” Asami glanced sideways at Korra. After a beat, she turned her head to face Korra more directly. “I've been trying to drop hints for _ages_ ,” she began. “Was I really being too subtle?”

     “No,” Korra replied reflexively. “Maybe,” she amended after a pause, now staring fixedly at the ground. “I don't know.” They both sighed in exasperation. “There were times when I thought that maybe you were interested, but I didn't want to be wrong,” Korra explained. “I thought maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see.” She looked to Asami for a response.

     “It can be difficult,” Asami agreed. “Especially with other girls.”

     “And you never really seemed like the hinting type,” continued Korra. “You're usually more direct than that. And I know I've told you before that I never really had any good girlfriends. So, I guess I wasn't really sure how to interpret everything. Sometimes girls are just close, right?”

     “Sometimes,” said Asami with a thoughtful nod.

     “And I knew,” Korra elaborated, “more than anything, I knew that I needed you as a friend. Even if that's all we would ever have, I couldn't risk pushing you away.”

     “I understand that,” Asami acknowledged. “I was worried about that too, at first.”

     “So, how long?” repeated Korra.

     “Well, I've always thought you were attractive,” Asami confessed. “But I really started thinking about the idea after you and Mako broke up.”

     “Which time?”

     “The second one,” Asami clarified. “When he got back together with you, I realized that things would never work with me and him. And then when you broke up again, I started thinking about you.” Korra lifted Asami's hand and gently kissed the back of it, unable to resist showing her affection. Asami smiled at her. “It started out as just idle thoughts, but the more time I spent with you, the more I liked the idea. But I was afraid, like you were,” she acknowledged, frowning to herself. “Having you as a friend was great and I didn't want to complicate things if you didn't feel the same way. I kind of feel silly now, for being so afraid to tell you how I felt.” Asami turned her face away from Korra and looked at the ground again. “Now it feels like we wasted a lot of time that we could have been spending together.”

     “We'll just have to work even harder to make up for that lost time,” Korra insisted, scooting closer to Asami and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “And we can be grateful for what we have now.” Her head came to rest on Asami's shoulder and Asami melted into the embrace, allowing her head to lean against Korra's. “I really am glad that this is out in the open now. Patience and subtlety have never really been my strongest traits.”

     “It's nice to finally talk about it,” said Asami. “And,” she hesitated for a moment, “it's nice to finally know that you feel the same way.”

     “You didn't know that?” Korra disentangled herself from Asami to look into her eyes again. “You didn't know I wanted you too?”

     “For a long time I was convinced that you didn't,” Asami told her sadly. “After a while I thought that you _had_ to know how I felt and the only reason you weren't bringing it up was because you didn't see me that way.”

     “I did eventually realize,” Korra admitted. “It was – after Zaheer.” Korra shook her head and blinked slowly, trying to dispel the painful memories. “You hardly left my side after that. And I knew it was more than friendship keeping you there. So, I realized then, but I wasn't...”

     “I know.” Asami placed a hand on Korra's knee, trying to offer comfort in the contact. “That's why I didn't push you. I could tell how much you were hurting.”

     “It was so...” Korra paused as she tried to find the right words. “It was such a comfort having you there. And knowing how much you cared about me. And – even though I was never going to say yes – I was really happy when you offered to come to the Southern Water Tribe with me.” She smiled at Asami, love and kindness lighting up her face. “And when you kept offering.”

     “I wanted to be there for you.” Asami leaned closer to Korra and kissed her exposed shoulder. “Even when two weeks turned into three years, I still would have been happy to be with you.”

     “I knew that,” Korra sighed, “but at the time, it was all the more reason why I couldn't ask you to come with me.” Asami frowned in thought while she waited for Korra to continue. “Think of everything you accomplished while I was gone,” Korra pointed out, voice dropping into a low and quiet range. “I would have hated to hold you back from that.”

     “Korra,” Asami said softly, unsure of how else to respond.

     “I guess there's no way to know for sure what would have happened,” Korra reasoned, trying to anticipate what Asami would say, “but all I could think at the time was that you would be better off. And I didn't feel like I could ever give back as much as you were giving to me.”

     “Korra,” repeated Asami, barely above a whisper this time. “I wish you had told me all of that back then.”

     “Then you would have _insisted_ on coming with me.”

     “Yes,” Asami affirmed.

     “I didn't want that,” Korra stated resolutely. “It means so much to me that you care, but I couldn't stand the idea of you making sacrifices for me.”

     “It's not about sacrifice,” Asami corrected her in an equally definitive tone. “It's about wanting to help you carry your burdens.”

     “You did help,” said Korra gently. “Knowing that you cared – in some ways, it kept me going. It gave me strength.”

     “I'm glad for that.” Asami shifted, turning her body to face Korra's and bringing her hands up to either side of the Avatar's face. “But I hope you know that you're worth it. The sacrifices. The waiting. Please don't ever think that you don't deserve to be loved.” Asami's thumb traced Korra's cheek. “Don't ever forget that.”

     “I won't,” promised Korra, voice softening with emotion. “How can I, with you here to remind me?”

     Asami leaned in for another kiss, lingering for only a brief moment before pulling back again. Her hands fell away from Korra's face, but Korra took one and moved it back, nuzzling Asami's palm with her cheek.

     “You seem very – affectionate today,” Asami observed.

     “You should talk,” Korra sighed happily. “You can never seem to keep your hands off of me.”

     “Well – I – didn't mean to...,” Asami trailed off awkwardly. “I just tend to express myself through touch, I guess.”

     “I like it,” said Korra, eyes closed and smiling warmly. “Honestly, I'm surprised you never noticed how I reacted. Whenever you'd put your hands on my shoulders, it felt like my whole body got hot and my heart was racing so fast.”

     Asami brought her free hand to Korra's shoulder.

     “Well, you do always seem to be sleeveless. Or at least bare-shouldered,” Asami pointed out. “And those muscles are so – alluring.” She allowed her fingers to gently trace Korra's arm from shoulder to elbow and back again.

     “Asami,” Korra's voice came out as a whisper. Her eyes were still shut, but she could feel the warmth of Asami's breath against her lips. They kissed again, mouths opening, tongues pushing against each other in a struggle to express their passion. Asami was now endeavoring to uncover Korra's arm and finding it difficult to overcome the impeding article of clothing with only one hand while still maintaining a passionate kiss. After a fair amount of awkward tugging, she managed to roll the dark blue sleeve down Korra's arm and eventually cast it aside. Her breathing stuttered for a moment as she grasped at Korra's bare bicep and had a visceral reaction to the strength she could feel there. Korra's other hand had moved to the back of Asami's neck and was attempting to somehow bring their faces even closer together. Asami pushed gently against Korra's shoulder and felt the Avatar's tongue retreat.

     “Oh, spirits!” gasped Asami as their lips separated. “I need to – catch my breath.”

     “Let me know,” Korra panted, “when you're ready for more.”

     “Can we,” Asami took a deep, steadying breath, “can we just talk some more?”

     “Sure, sure,” said Korra. “Of course,” she added, feeling it sounded slightly less flippant. “You're the one who's trying to get me out of my clothes,” she pointed out teasingly, indicating her now bare arm.

     “Feel free to even the score,” Asami replied, with a hint of a challenge behind her words.

     Korra blushed briefly, but was quick to regain her composure.

     “I don't think I can talk and undress you at the same time,” she countered as she set about uncovering her other arm. Asami blinked slowly. “So, what else did you want to talk about?”

     “Anything,” Asami answered breathlessly. “Everything.”

     “I know what you mean,” said Korra thoughtfully. “It kind of feels like – like the whole world just got bigger. There's so much that we can talk about that we were too afraid to say before.”

     “I love you.” Asami spoke quickly, but with deep conviction. Korra's eyes widened. “You're right. We shouldn't be afraid to say what we feel. And I know that what I feel for you is something that lasts. Something genuine. Something deep.” She stared resolutely into Korra's eyes. “So – I love you.”

     “Wow,” sighed Korra, the corners of her lips twitching into another smile. They both remained frozen for a moment, each unwilling to look away from the other.

     “It's okay,” said Asami softly, “if you're not ready to say it back. I just-”

     “Oh, right, sorry,” Korra responded hurriedly. “I was just – basking,” she explained with a blush. Inhaling deeply, she moved her hand up to Asami's face and leaned forward slightly. “I love you, too.” She closed the distance between their faces with a lingering, close-mouthed kiss and then pulled back again. Asami smiled and her face seemed to almost glow with the warmth of it. “I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here, but I _do_ know I love you.”

     “I told you before,” Asami interjected, “you don't have to apologize.”

     “I know,” said Korra. “I feel like – everything that happened was what had to happen.” She sighed heavily as she gathered her thoughts. “Even with hindsight I don't see any other path that would have really been better. I wouldn't want to trade away my experiences because they didn't just heal me; they made me stronger. I took the path I needed to take, but I'm still sorry that it caused you so much pain.”

     Korra grasped Asami's hand and squeezed it gently.

     “I appreciate that,” Asami answered with kindness in her voice.

     “I know it must have been hard for you.”

     “Which is part of why I put so much effort into my work.”

     “It was hard for me too.” Korra took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then slowly released it. “I just – I want you to know that I didn't make my decisions lightly. It was hard to be away from you – from everyone, really. But especially after realizing how you felt, it was hard to leave.”

     “It's okay, Korra,” Asami stated firmly. “You don't have to explain yourself to me.” She reached for Korra's face again, gently cupping her cheek. “I understand.”

     They looked into each other's eyes for another long moment. Korra was the first to look away.

     “I wish I'd written to you more,” she lamented as her gaze shifted to the ground.

     “I wish that too,” Asami admitted with a mournful note of longing in her voice. “But I really do understand.” She leaned forward and kissed Korra's forehead. “I won't pretend that it wasn't difficult for me or that I didn't get frustrated.” Her hand began stroking Korra's hair. “But you had to take care of yourself and that's important.”

     “I thought about writing to you so many times.” Korra shut her eyes and took another deep breath. “I missed you so much. Whenever I let myself think about you, it only made me angrier that I wasn't healed yet. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized just how strong my feelings for you were. When I finally did write that letter, it was – heartache,” she explained, voice straining with emotion. She looked up at Asami again. “There was – this actual, physical ache in my chest – it was like I could feel all the distance between us. I knew that I wanted to get back to you as soon as I could. And I knew that what I felt for you was stronger than I'd ever realized.” She took another moment to think about how best to express her meaning. Asami's hand moved down to Korra's shoulder, thumb caressing back and forth in a gentle show of support. “I already knew that your friendship was important to me,” Korra continued. “And I already knew that I felt – lust – for you. And there were times when I thought about what it would be like if we were together. But when I was writing that letter, I finally realized that I was in love with you.”

     Asami glanced down and to her left.

     “Around that time, I was trying to forget about you,” she admitted guiltily.

     “What?” Korra's brow furrowed.

     “Well, not forget,” Asami corrected. “I was trying to – move on, I guess.” She sighed heavily. “As the weeks turned into months and the months turned into two years... I started telling myself that I needed to give up on the idea of an 'us.' So, I went out with this girl from work-”

     “Wait, what?” asked Korra, alarmed by this development, pulling away from Asami. Asami held one of Korra's hands and maintained a firm grip that prevented her from going too far. “What girl?” Korra's voice turned firm and authoritative.

     “Just this receptionist from the Future Industries Sales Office,” said Asami dismissively.

     “And did you – did she – did you guys...?” Korra's confidence vanished as quickly as it had come and she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.

     “It was just dinner,” Asami explained with a patient smile. “Looking back, I'm not even completely sure that she knew it was supposed to be a date. Sometimes it feels like I have to work twice as hard to get a girl's attention...and twice as hard to lose a boy's,” she added as an afterthought.

     Korra sat straight-backed with her jaw clenched firmly, scarcely breathing as she waited for Asami to continue.

     “Nothing happened,” Asami assured her, moving closer and bridging the distance that Korra had created. “It was a nice meal in some good company, but I was miserable the whole time.” Korra's mouth twitched. “I can't even remember if I kept up a good conversation. I couldn't stop thinking about you.” At this, Korra's face softened. Her grimace turned into a frown, her shoulders eased, and her brow relaxed as her eyes turned sympathetic. “I wanted to move on,” continued Asami, “and I was _so_ tired of being lonely all the time. But there was something in me that just couldn't let go.”

     Korra shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to express her remorse.

     “She could tell that something was wrong,” Asami reflected. “After dinner she gave me a hug and told me that I shouldn't give up hope.”

     Korra removed her hand from Asami's, leaning forward to wrap both arms around her. After kissing Asami's cheek, Korra nestled her chin against the other woman's shoulder and allowed a hand to move back and forth against her back in a gesture of comfort.

     “Evening the score?” Asami guessed.

     “No,” said Korra softly. “I wasn't there to hold you then, but I'm here now.”

     “Thank you.” Asami relaxed into the comforting arms that encircled her. A moment passed them by in silence before Asami kissed Korra's shoulder and sat up straight again, reclaiming Korra's hand as she moved.

     “After dinner was over,” Asami persisted, “I drove her home and then I went to the park.” She paused, focusing on her memories. “I went and sat by the statue of you...and thought about things. I felt like something must have been wrong with me, for me to still be hung up on you after all that time.” She shut her eyes, steeling herself against the echoes of distant emotions. “It must have been at least an hour I sat there, trying to will myself into getting over you. Eventually I gave up and decided I just needed to go home and sleep before I could figure things out. And when I got home,” her eyes opened again, “your letter was there.”

     Korra gasped.

     “It was like having the wind knocked out of me,” recalled Asami. “I read it over and over again. I was so relieved to hear from you, and so happy that you could get around fine now, and so worried that you were still having such a hard time. More than ever, I wanted to be there for you.” She squeezed Korra's hand affectionately. “That's when I realized that my feelings for you weren't going to change and they weren't just going to go away. I decided that I wasn't going to give up until I saw you again, face to face, and then I would finally tell you how I felt.”

     “I decided the same thing,” said Korra with a grin. “But then...”

     “...with everything that was happening...”

     “...it just didn't feel like the right time.”

     Asami reflected Korra's smile.

     “I was planning to tell you at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding,” Korra explained. “It seemed like the right sort of atmosphere for that kind of thing. And then you said 'vacation' and I decided that would be even better.”

     “I still wasn't sure how serious you were,” Asami told her. “But I knew I wanted to tell you everything once we got here. I was mentally preparing a big confession speech.”

     “But then I looked at you,” said Korra gently. “And you looked at me.” She stared deeply into Asami's eyes. “And I couldn't look away. And I _knew_ that you were right there with me. So I leaned forward – and I saw that you were leaning in too – so I just went for it.”

     They both leaned forward quickly and wound up inadvertently pressing their noses together. Korra laughed, then tilted her head to the other side and kissed her girlfriend. Their lips moved in a slow, undulating rhythm, each of them feeling out the pace of the other and working to match it. Korra leaned further forward and Asami complied with the change, continuing until her back was flat against the grass below her. Arms wrapping around the Avatar's back, Asami found her hands tracing Korra's shoulder blades. She inhaled sharply through her nose and a moan escaped from her, muffled by Korra's mouth. A shudder rippled through Korra's body at the sound of Asami's moan. After a brief pause to enjoy the reaction, Korra moved her mouth away from Asami's, planting kisses along her jawline.

     “Oh Korra,” Asami panted. “Oh _Korra_!” she repeated as the subject of her affections nipped gently at her earlobe and then began retracing the trail of kisses.

     “I love you,” Korra said quickly before their lips reconnected. Feeling Asami's legs moving beneath her, Korra trembled and for a moment she thought her head was spinning, but then she realized that Asami's movements were deliberate. Korra was now pinned beneath Asami, the latter of the two using her increased leverage to wedge her thigh firmly between Korra's legs. With a prolonged groan, Korra arched her back in an attempt to press herself even more closely to the beautiful woman above her. Korra began running her fingers through Asami's hair, pushing against the tie that held it in place. Once her hair was released, it hung down in curtains, gently tickling Korra's cheeks. As one hand contented itself in playing with Asami's hair, the other retreated and began snaking its way around Asami's waist, sliding beneath her top and feeling the bare skin at the small of her back.

     “Mm,” said Asami.

     “Hm?” Korra questioned.

     Their lips separated and Asami rolled away, settling herself at Korra's right-hand side. Asami propped herself up on an elbow, facing Korra and linking their hands together again. For a moment, she was transfixed by the rise and fall of Korra's chest as the latter caught her breath.

     “Okay,” said Korra slowly, tilting her face toward Asami, who quickly turned her gaze to Korra's face. “I think I'm getting mixed signals here.”

     “Sorry,” Asami told her with a grin and a blush.

     “Too much?” Korra guessed. “Too fast? Did you not want to get physical so soon? I mean, I know we kind of only just started officially dating, but – we've known each other for so long. It feels like that time counts, doesn't it? And – we love each other,” her words were almost a plea. “I'm ready to be with you. Like really, _really_ ready,” she emphasized.

     “I want to be with you too,” Asami affirmed. “It's just – are we really alone here?”

     “Is that all?” Korra asked with a laugh. “We're fine.” She raised her free hand and gestured vaguely at the empty landscape around them. “Our emotions affect our reality here,” she explained, “and I don't know about you, but I'm putting off some pretty powerful 'do-not-disturb' vibes right now. And, as the Avatar, my emotions have an especially effective – effect.”

     “Our emotions?” Asami pondered.

     “Trust me, I've got experience,” said Korra with confidence. “And I learned from the Dragon of the West. Did I ever tell you about that? We should visit him while we're here.”

     “Iroh? I – thought he died though.” Asami was perplexed. “A long time ago.”

     “He left his physical body behind for a life in the Spirit World,” Korra informed her. “Did I really never mention that? He's the one who helped me find my way when I was trying to stop Unalaq. And he's the one who convinced me to ask for Lord Zuko's advice when Zaheer was threatening the Air Nation.”

     “I remember that,” said Asami pensively. “I watched your body.”

     “And you can watch my body when _ever_ you want,” Korra pledged in a sultry tone, arching her back and stretching. Asami swallowed reflexively. After a gentle tug, Asami allowed her hand to be pulled onto Korra's stomach. “You can do more than watch.”

     “I want to talk some more,” Asami said without moving her hand, though her eyes had again focused their attention on Korra's chest.

     “I love talking to you,” said Korra fervently, “but I'm also unbelievably horny. We'll have plenty of time to talk. And it's been _way_ too long.”

     “You've got two hands that aren't broken,” Asami pointed out teasingly. “Surely it hasn't been _that_ long.”

     “It's not the same.” Korra stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “It's not like being with another person,” she persisted in a gentler tone. “Knowing they care about you. Knowing they're just as thirsty for it as you are. Giving and taking from each other. Flowing like the tides. You know what it's like.” And then a thought occurred to Korra that made her suddenly sit up. “Don't you?” She looked back toward Asami, who was beginning to sit up as well.

     “I do,” Asami answered directly.

     “But you still seem hesitant,” Korra observed quietly. She took a moment to think about why Asami kept slowing down and pulling away. Brow furrowing, she shut her eyes, inhaled deeply, and let out a heavy sigh. “It's okay, you know.”

     “What?”

     “You don't have to rush into it if you don't want to. I'm horny, but it's not the end of the world or anything.” She opened her eyes again to look at Asami. “I'm happy to take it slow if that makes you comfortable.”

     “Korra, it's really fine,” said Asami gently.

     “You sure?” asked Korra. “I can see how giving your first time to Mako and then having him cheat on you might make it difficult to be trusting.”

     “Mako wasn't my first,” Asami corrected her.

     “Oh.” Korra blushed.

     “Well, he was my first guy,” Asami acknowledged, “but he wasn't my first partner.”

     “ _Oh_ ,” Korra repeated. “I wish I'd known that before,” she added with a frown.

     “Is that a problem?” asked Asami with a note of surprise in her voice. “Did you want a full transcript of my sexual history?”

     “No,” said Korra quickly, hands up in a gesture of peace. “I just meant – if I'd known you went out with other girls, I might have realized you were interested in me sooner.”

     “Oh,” Asami sighed.

     “I am curious though,” Korra confessed, “but only if you want to share. Your past is your business.”

     “I went out with two different girls, when I was younger,” Asami volunteered. “With the first girl it was mostly just kissing and feeling each other up. Then her mother got a new job in the Fire Nation mainland, so we decided to end things. With the second girl, I went all the way. It was good for a while. We dated for a few months, but we started growing apart. She told me she wanted to see other people, so we broke up, and she had a new girlfriend the next day.”

     “That's rough.” Korra placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. “Sounds like you've got a lot of good reasons to want to take your time.”

     “Would you stop that?” Asami reached for Korra's belt and unfastened it, allowing the brown skirt that Korra wore over her pants to fall to either side. “I love you, Korra, but I wouldn't compromise myself so much as to tell you I want this if it wasn't true,” she stated with a steadfast heat underscoring her words.

     “Okay.” Korra sat perfectly still, frozen from the moment Asami's hands had moved. “Just so we're perfectly clear here. You – and me – and sex?”

     “Sounds perfect,” said Asami, looking directly into Korra's eyes, speaking with force and sincerity.

     “Okay,” said Korra again.

     “So, what about you?” Asami shifted into a more relaxed position, palms splaying against the grass.

     “Huh?”

     Asami sighed and leaned forward again, cupping Korra's cheek in one hand.

     “We'll have sex,” Asami promised. “Lots and lots of sex.” Korra's face grew warm under Asami's hand. “Just indulge me for a little while.”

     “Uh-huh.” Korra nodded her head slowly as Asami leaned back onto her palms.

     “So, is Mako the whole list or have you dated other people?”

     “Well, there was this one girl,” Korra admitted. “We used to practice waterbending together when we were both fourteen. She wasn't really on my level, but I liked helping her learn.” Korra's smile was bittersweet as she reflected on the memories. “It was about as close as I ever got to having a friend in the Southern Water Tribe. But I started to – develop feelings for her. And then one day I kissed her and ruined our friendship.”

     “Oh.” Asami frowned in sympathy. “She – couldn't accept you after that? I've heard that the Water Tribes have some backwards opinions on those kinds of things.”

     “Nah, they're cool about sexuality,” said Korra dismissively. “They like their arranged marriages and they didn't always take it well when women worked outside the home. I hear the North's a little worse about it, but even they don't fuss about who you date. And she was really polite when she turned me down,” Korra defended. “She told me she was flattered, but she just wasn't interested in girls. Things were just – too awkward after that – for both of us. I couldn't watch her move water without getting turned on by the way she moved her body. I wanted her to be my girlfriend and she wanted me to be her friend. Neither one of us was really getting what we wanted. It wasn't long before we stopped training together and just kind of drifted apart. Her family moved up north and I didn't even feel comfortable saying goodbye.”

     “Well, I guess I can see why you were so afraid to make the first move on me,” Asami noted.

     “Yeah,” Korra agreed. “That definitely left a mark.”

     “It was the path you were meant to take though, right?” Asami leaned in and kissed Korra's cheek.

     “It led me here,” Korra reasoned. “And I'm happy here.”

     “I'm happy here too,” said Asami, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. “Love takes time, but it's worth it.”

     “True love is a fickle creature,” Korra replied in a somber tone, causing Asami to laugh, “difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame.”

     “You're cute,” Asami teased.

     “ _You're_ cute,” Korra retorted.

     “Kiss me?”

     Korra was all too happy to comply, quickly closing the gap between their faces and pressing her lips to Asami's yet again. Asami smiled and Korra could feel it, but Asami's mouth remained closed as Korra's began to open. With a frown and a sigh, Korra pulled back again.

     “I'm trying to understand this,” said Korra, tone edging on frustration. “I really am. But it still feels like you're hesitating. If it's not about the sex, then what is it?”

     “Oh, Korra.” Asami was still smiling as she got up onto her knees. “It's not about hesitation at all.” She repositioned herself behind Korra's body and leaned down to kiss her shoulder. “It's about _anticipation_.” Her voice shifted into a low, seductive range.

     “Oh, no!” said Korra, eyes widening as dawning realization swept over her.

     “Let it build up inside you,” Asami whispered.

     “You're evil,” Korra gasped.

     “You love it,” Asami contradicted before kissing just below Korra's ear. “And you'll love it even more the longer you wait,” she promised.

     “You're trying to kill me.” Korra shut her eyes and her hands balled into fists around the blades of grass at either side of her.

     “It's like a nice, long game of Pai Sho.”

     “This is it,” Korra mourned. “This is how I die. Tell my parents I loved them.”

     “It's all about slooow, methodical, strategy.” She moved around to Korra's other ear, flicking at the lobe with the tip of her tongue.

     “There was so much more I wanted to do.”

     “You have to take your time running the board.” Her hands caressed Korra's hips.

     “I'm sorry, Raava,” Korra sighed melodramatically. “I hope the next Avatar's a good one.”

     “Carefully making sure every piece is in place.”

     “I love you, Asami. I'm sorry I couldn't live long enough to have sex with you.”

     “And then you destroy your opponent.”

     “Just fuck me up!” Korra begged.

     “Oh, I'll _fuck_ you,” Asami pledged, still speaking directly into Korra's ear. “Up.” Her right hand cupped Korra's right breast. “Down.” Her left hand moved between Korra's legs. “And every way you can imagine.”

     “More of that,” pleaded Korra, moving her hips in an attempt to grind against Asami's touch.

     “I want to tell you about something.” Both of Asami's hands returned to Korra's hips.

     “Is it about how wet you are right now?”

     “No.”

     “I'm losing interest.”

     “When you were in the Spirit World with Iroh-”

     “Did you do unspeakable things to my body?”

     “What? No!” Asami faltered, scandalized by this suggestion. “I wouldn't betray your trust like that.”

     “Yeah, on second thought that would be a problem,” Korra decided. “Did you do unspeakable things to _your_ body while I was sitting right there?”

     “No,” Asami answered patiently.

     “I'm losing interest again.”

     “I did stroke your hair a bit.” Asami brought her right hand up and gently pushed Korra's hair away from her face. “I was in front of you though.” She moved around, now facing Korra and leaning forward, her thumb stroking along the Avatar's hairline. “I called your name, to make sure you weren't listening. And then I told you I was in love with you.” She kissed Korra's forehead and Korra shivered, eyes still shut tightly, enjoying the sound of Asami's voice and the feelings elicited by her touch. “It was the first time I ever said it out loud. I thought maybe you would realize, on some subconscious level, and then you'd feel comfortable enough to make a move.”

     “That's sweet,” said Korra. “It really is. But don't you want to take my clothes off?”

     “Okay.” Asami smiled and reached down, grasping the hem of Korra's light blue top and lifting it up. One hand held the shirt up while the other stopped to appreciate Korra's well-toned abdomen, tracing lines around her muscles. Korra was startled by the touch, stomach jumping in reaction to the soft tickling sensation. “I really do want this just as much as you do,” Asami informed her. “I want to see you.”

     “You've seen me,” Korra countered. “You helped me change my clothes for weeks. I told you then that I didn't care what you saw.”

     “But I want to _see_ you,” Asami persisted. “Seeing you without your clothes on isn't the same as seeing you naked. Uninhibited. Unguarded.” Asami's hand moved high enough to brush the edge of the bandages that Korra had wrapped around her breasts in lieu of a bra. “And I want to really enjoy it, drink it all in, admire _every_ _part_ _of your body_.” She spoke with careful deliberation, saturating each syllable with as much lust as she could manage while her hand moved back down to Korra's stomach.

     “Then do it,” Korra encouraged her. “Enjoy. Drink. Admire.”

     “Don't you want to see me too?” Asami inquired. “Maybe I should let you go first.”

     “Just strip me,” Korra whimpered.

     “Korra,” Asami said softly, moving both of her hands down to cover Korra's, which remained clenched into tight fists. “You can still participate, you know.”

     “I'm trying to be patient for you,” Korra explained. “I trust you to make this good for me, but it's really testing the limits of my restraint.”

     “Just relaaax,” Asami told her, drawing out the word slowly. “Be patient.”

     “I hate patience,” Korra reminded her. “Right now I can't decide if I wanna rip _your_ clothes off or just rip _mine_ off and take care of business and then let you have round two,” her words tumbled out in a rush. “And I don't know how many outfits you packed, but I'd feel guilty if I ruined one of them by tearing it apart in a fit of lust.”

     “You'll be fine,” Asami vowed. “Open your eyes.”

     “That's not gonna make it easier to restrain myself,” Korra countered flatly.

     Asami sighed and reached again for Korra's shirt, pulling it up quickly.

     “What are you doing?” Korra asked in surprise.

     “Compromising,” said Asami shortly, “now lift your arms.” Korra obeyed without hesitation, allowing Asami to turn the shirt inside-out and toss it to the side. After a deep breath, Korra's eyes finally opened.

     “I love you,” she spoke in a timid voice, trying to convey her gratitude.

     “I love you, too.” Asami brought her face in close and kissed her girlfriend again. Her fingers traced upward along Korra's ribs toward the athletic tape that still concealed her breasts. “And just so we're clear, I'm meeting you halfway, not giving up. If you get too tense, you won't enjoy it. _I_ won't enjoy it,” she added for emphasis. “So I'll go a _little_ faster for you. But this,” she plucked at the edge of the tape, “can take _forever_ to unwind.”

     “No worries,” said Korra, smiling widely. She rolled back onto her shoulders and then nipped up into a standing position. Her fists came together and produced a spherical burst of airbending that caused the tape to quickly unravel and fall away from her chest. “I undress easy.”

     Asami got hurriedly to her feet, eyes locked on Korra's exposed chest, arousal evident in her facial features. Gently, she raised her left hand toward Korra's right breast, cupping it, feeling the weight of it in her hand.

     “Yesss,” Korra whispered as Asami's thumb moved inward. Asami stared openly, nothing like the half-guilty glances she'd taken three years previously; she felt free to commit everything to memory now. Her thumb traced gently closer to Korra's nipple and she admired the color, just a few shades darker than the skin around it. Korra's teeth dug into her bottom lip as Asami's thumb pushed down at the tip, sinking slightly into the surrounding flesh. Reaching for Asami's right hand, Korra brought it up to mirror the left. Asami placed a thumb against either nipple and rotated both thumbs in small circles, earning a lengthy gasp of pleasure from Korra.

     “You're beautiful,” Asami said quietly, bringing her thumbs to a stop and willfully wrenching her gaze upward to look into her lover's eyes.

     “They're just boobs,” said Korra offhandedly, shrugging in a way that made them ripple against Asami's hands.

     “They're _your_ boobs,” Asami replied with a smile, glancing downward again.

     “Well, I'm glad you like what you see.” Korra grasped Asami's wrists and pulled her hands away before backing up a few paces. A pout formed on Asami's lips and she squeezed theatrically at the air. “Raise your arms,” Korra told her, “and maybe shut your eyes.”

     Korra held both hands out in front of her body and began to wave them in a slow, calculated, flowing circular motion. The air around Asami began to spiral, forming a mini-cyclone that pushed its way beneath her top, catching at the shoulders and causing them to puff up like a sail. It took careful focus on Korra's part to keep the air currents from slipping through the sleeves. Jacket and undershirt both began to lift away from their owner. The articles of clothing rose together above Asami's head and then drifted gently downward, coming to rest on the grass behind her, leaving the engineer's torso clad in only a simple black bra with straps too thin to have caught the gusts. Somehow, the wind was only serving to make Asami's hair look even more beautiful, in defiance of everything Korra had ever learned about the natural order of the universe. Both of them dropped their hands and the air settled into a peaceful stillness again. Asami blinked slowly as she reopened her eyes.

     “I told you I wouldn't be able to control myself,” said Korra with a mischievous grin.

     “That – really turned me on,” Asami responded, slightly dazed and overwhelmed.

     “Good,” said Korra contentedly as she stepped forward, “that's what I was going for. Now turn around,” she instructed. “I don't do bras, so I'll want to be able to see what I'm doing back there.” Asami turned on the spot, pulling her hair forward over one shoulder. “You're very sexy,” Korra spoke softly, placing her hands on Asami's hips and leaning in to kiss the back of her neck. A pleasant sigh escaped Asami's lips. Korra's hands came up to Asami's bra and she carefully unhooked the garment. After that, her hands moved to Asami's shoulders and began sliding the straps downward over her arms before letting the bra fall away. Asami turned again without being asked, knowing that Korra would want to see.

     The look on Korra's face was bordering on hunger as Asami faced her. Asami's nipples were a warm light brown in color, though still relatively bright when contrasted with Korra's hands as they squeezed gently at Asami's pert breasts. Extending her right index finger, Korra traced feather-light circles around the nearest areola and reveled in the way Asami's breathing changed into a series of short gasps. Asami locked her arms together around the back of Korra's neck, steadying herself against the onslaught of sensation. Korra tilted her head forward and began kissing at the hollow of Asami's neck. Korra's right hand remained at Asami's breast while her left wrapped around Asami's lower back, pulling her closer. Asami could now feel Korra's breasts pressing against her body and her own chest heaved in excitement. Korra started kissing her way lower.

     “No teeth,” Asami cautioned her. “My nipples are very sensitive.” Korra kissed Asami's right nipple, then stuck out her tongue and began gently flicking it up and down. “That's nice,” Asami praised. After tracing a tight circle around the stiff nub, Korra pressed it down, flattening her tongue against it. With careful effort, Korra attempted to suck Asami's nipple into her mouth, but she couldn't quite achieve the desired effect without getting her teeth involved. She made a mental note to practice that later. Her right thumb continued to tease and press against Asami's other nipple while her remaining fingers braced themselves against her breast with gentle squeezes. Asami's speech had devolved into little more than meek gasps of unconcealed delight. With a series of soft kisses, Korra started moving across Asami's chest. As her head moved, she allowed her right hand to slide downward over Asami's stomach.

     Asami moved as well, unclasping both arms from around Korra's neck and catching her wrist in one hand.

     “That's enough for now,” said Asami, willing herself toward focus and restraint.

     “You sure?” Korra smiled playfully and wiggled her fingers against Asami's stomach.

     “Korra, please,” Asami responded firmly. “I'm trying not to get caught in the undertow here. I like to let the waves ebb and flow for a while before I finally get swept out to sea.”

     “That's – really poetic,” said Korra thoughtfully.

     “But since you're so eager,” Asami smiled back and gently pinched at one of Korra's nipples, “I can carry you out into the waves, if you'd like.”

     “Oh, I'd like,” Korra answered eagerly.

     “And if you were serious about round two,” Asami rolled her thumb and forefinger against Korra's nipple, “maybe I could – do you again – after you do me.”

     “You can _do me_ as many as times you want,” Korra assured her. Putting a hand out behind herself, Korra pulled Asami downward until they were on the ground again. After placing both hands on Asami's lower back, Korra moved them even further along, sliding her fingers beneath the hem of Asami's pants and underwear.

     “I thought I was doing you,” Asami chided.

     “I can't help myself,” Korra informed her. “I want to feel you, skin-to-skin.” To her detriment, Korra found that Asami's jodhpurs were too tight to allow more than her fingers in. Asami's hand worked its way between their bodies and she unbuttoned the riding pants, which afforded enough give for Korra's hands to continue. “I'm sure you're already aware, but you've got a great ass,” Korra mentioned as she squeezed it.

     “Skin-to-skin is nice,” Asami noted, bringing her hand upward to grasp at Korra's chest.

     “Very nice.” Korra rolled, taking Asami with her and reversing their positions. One hand moved to the ground in an effort to support her weight while the other worked its way forward, fingers trailing over Asami's thigh as it went.

     “Korra, I to-o-hold you,” Asami's breath hitched as Korra's fingers reached her pubic mound. However, she found it unnecessary to continue chastising Korra, who had stopped of her own accord.

     “You – shave your pubes?” Korra questioned, feeling the strange smoothness of Asami's skin. “Now, that's dedication. I get frustrated just trying to keep my armpits hairless.”

     “Actually, it's not shaving,” Asami explained. “I started using this special kind of wax that just rips the hairs away when you peel it off.”

     “What?” Korra physically recoiled, yanking her hand away as if she had been burned and falling back into a sitting position in front of Asami. Laughing lightly, Asami sat up as well. “Why would you do that?” Korra asked, eyes wide in horror.

     “I like to stay smooth,” said Asami with a shrug, “and waxing lasts longer.”

     “Waxing?” Korra replied skeptically.

     “It's part of this whole new product division we're working on at Future Industries. Or – we _were_ working on,” she corrected. “Rebuilding the city kind of puts all the other projects on the back burner for a while.”

     “So – you're expanding the company into exciting new torture methods?”

     “Products for women,” Asami elaborated, “to make day-to-day life a little easier. I've got a bra idea that even you might like. And wait until I show you the prototype for the _vibrator_!” Enthusiasm was rich in Asami's tone at the prospect of sharing her work with Korra.

     “Vibrator?” Korra arched an eyebrow. “Well, I'm guessing it vibrates.”

     “Yes,” Asami said patiently, taking Korra's hand and moving it. “And it goes right about,” she pushed Korra's hand beneath her clothes again, “here.”

     “Ohhh,” Korra responded slowly. “Okay, I like that one. And,” she hesitated momentarily, “smooth does feel nice,” she conceded. “I just – hope you don't – have any expectations.” She blushed with embarrassment.

     “You can do whatever you like with your body,” said Asami gently as she moved Korra's hand away again. “I wouldn't ask you to do anything that made you uncomfortable.”

     “Okay,” said Korra. “It's just that I've never been in a serious relationship with a woman before. So, I – I kind of just realized – I don't know what you want.” She looked to Asami with uncertainty and concern plain on her face.

     “All I want is you.” Asami brought her hand up to Korra's cheek.

     “That's sweet.” Korra's hand came up to Asami's, holding it close. “I want specifics though. I want to do everything I can for you. I want you to enjoy this.”

     “I'm already enjoying this,” said Asami sincerely. “You don't have anything to be nervous about. Just focus on the fact that you're with someone who loves you.” Korra grimaced in thought. “Or if it's too much – if you want to stop...”

     “No,” said Korra quickly. “Definitely not stopping. Just – collecting my thoughts. You kind of caught me off guard, I guess.”

     “Just so you know,” Asami placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, “I've thought about doing this with you a lot.” She leaned forward to speak into Korra's ear. “Some nights, after work, I would lie awake in bed, masturbating for an hour or more, just imagining that you and I were making love.” Korra gulped audibly. “And I want you to know that when I pictured your naked body, you _always_ had pubic hair. I'm sure you're even more beautiful than my fantasies. I'd like to see you, if you're willing to show me.”

     Korra took Asami's left hand and moved it downward, over her stomach and beneath the edge of her pants.

     “I'm glad you don't wrap yourself in bandages down here,” Asami observed, running her fingers over a simple and functional pair of panties.

     “The bandages are still a pretty popular choice in the Water Tribes,” Korra informed her, “but I don't like anything too complicated. I only wrap my chest because I'm not very comfortable in bras. It doesn't get much easier than panties though.”

     “Fair enough,” Asami allowed. Her hand moved up to unbutton Korra's pants and then back down again, this time working its way beneath the panties. “It feels nice,” said Asami slowly, trailing her fingers through Korra's pubic hair. “Just coarse enough to give it texture, but still fairly soft.” She allowed her fingers to move first in the direction of Korra's right thigh, then toward the left, carefully avoiding the area around her clitoris, so as to maintain the air of anticipation. Looking up, Asami moved forward and pressed her lips to Korra's, allowing her right hand to cradle the back of Korra's head as she leaned the Avatar back into a laying position. She kissed Korra's cheek and then worked her way toward Korra's neck, kissing and sucking with a level of enthusiasm that was almost certain to leave a mark.

     “Keep talking to me,” instructed Asami. “Let me know,” she paused to lick at the hollow of Korra's throat, “when you like something.” Another lick. “Or if you don't like something.”

     “Okay,” Korra panted. She wiggled her hips in an attempt to make Asami touch her clit, but Asami's fingers continued to dance just out of reach. “Um, good so far. Except I wish you'd stop teasing me and just get down to business, but you already knew that.”

     “What do you want?” Asami asked in a low, breathy voice. She kissed her way up the right side of Korra's neck.

     “I want you to – ooh – touch me.” Asami had caught Korra's earlobe between her teeth in mid-sentence.

     “I am touching you.” Korra shivered as Asami spoke into her ear. A second shiver ran up her spine when Asami's fingers pressed down with a bit more force against her pubic mound.

     “Lower,” begged Korra. Asami's hand moved up to Korra's stomach. “Fuck!” Korra whispered.

     “Is it weird that your swearing turns me on?”

     “Fuuuck meee.” Korra writhed in place, plagued by exquisite agony.

     Asami sat up, extending an arm toward Korra's left leg, curling it upward so she could remove one of Korra's boots. Korra pressed her right heel to the ground and wiggled her way out of her other boot in an effort to hurry Asami along. With exaggerated slowness, Asami pulled the sock away from Korra's left foot and then leaned across the Avatar's body to help her with the right sock. Taking advantage of the situation, Korra reached for her pants before Asami could stop her, arching her back and pushing her remaining clothing down to her knees. Asami sighed and scooted backward, grasping at the legs of Korra's pants and pulling them away. She reached for Korra's panties, only now pausing to appreciate the fact that they were light blue, in coordination with the rest of her outfit. Korra propped herself up on her elbows so she could keep looking at Asami. With every barrier dispelled, Asami looked upon Korra in all her naked splendor.

     “I hope you never get tired of hearing this,” her fingers trailed along both of Korra's calves, “because I'm never gonna stop telling you: You're beautiful.”

     “Thanks.” Korra blushed at the compliment. “You're gonna keep dragging this out, aren't you?”

     “Tell me the build up isn't making it better,” Asami challenged. Her right hand moved over to join her left, lifting Korra's leg. “I love watching you want it more and more.” She started a trail of kisses at Korra's ankle and began moving slowly toward her knee. Korra's hands moved inward across her own chest and she began tracing light circles around her nipples with both index fingers. “Did you want me up there?” asked Asami, watching from her new vantage point, chin resting atop Korra's knee.

     “I want you _everywhere_ ,” Korra sighed.

     “I'll work on that,” Asami told her with a smile. Releasing Korra's leg, she repositioned herself so that her knees supported her weight, one on either side of the leg she had just been kissing. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Korra's abs, beginning a series of six well-placed kisses before continuing upward. Korra let her head fall back to rest against the grass.

     “I love you, Asami,” said Korra happily, relaxing into a new-found sense of contentment, safe in the care of her devoted lover. Asami laid her head against Korra's heart, listening for a moment to the steady rhythm and feeling soothed by its presence. “I'm so – grateful.” Korra brought a hand up to play with Asami's hair. “I'm so grateful that you're a part of my life and that you care about me so much. Even just laying here with you, just being with you, is so – it makes me happier than I can say.”

     “I love you too,” Asami said softly. With a kiss to Korra's breast, she began moving again. Her tongue extended to lick and press against Korra's nipple.

     “Oh, yes, please!” said Korra appreciatively. “I was gonna say: I love you so much, but please no more stopping.”

     “Uh-huh,” Asami answered, tongue still lapping at Korra's nipple.

     “That feels really nice,” Korra encouraged Asami as the latter's tongue moved in clockwise and then counterclockwise circles. After a few rotations, Asami pulled back, lips forming into a tight 'O,' and gently blew on Korra's nipple. “ _Gah!_ ” Korra grunted as a wave of tension and release washed quickly over her body.

     “Did you like that?” Asami asked, trying to sound confident, though in actuality she was slightly concerned that Korra's grunt might have been a sound of discomfort.

     “Yes,” Korra replied shortly. “Wow. Don't stop.” Asami pressed Korra's nipple down with her index finger, rotating it in tight circles. Her mouth moved toward Korra's left breast. “You can use your teeth,” Korra advised, drawing on her limited frame of reference, “just be gentle about it.” Asami took Korra's nipple into her mouth and gently suckled it, allowing her tongue to tease against the stiff tip. With careful pressure, Asami caught the nipple between her teeth. “A little harder,” instructed Korra. Asami could feel the pliant flesh yielding beneath her teeth. With some trepidation, she lifted her head slightly, tugging Korra's nipple upward. A series of short gasps greeted this action.

     “Breathe, sweetie,” said Asami gently, releasing Korra's nipple so she could speak. “You're not gonna come if you pass out.”

     “Fuck, it's so good!” Korra responded emphatically. She drew in a deep breath to calm herself, but that calm was short-lived as Asami's tongue started brushing back and forth over her nipple. “You are fantastic,” Korra groaned. Asami caught Korra's other nipple between her thumb and index finger, pinching and pulling it in equal measure. Working to keep herself balanced on her knees, Asami's left hand moved downward and grasped at Korra's outer thigh. As she blew on Korra's nipple, she could feel the muscles ripple beneath her hand. Korra was still breathing deeply, but those breaths would occasionally shudder in reaction to Asami's touch.

     Moving downward, Asami kissed the underside of Korra's breast, then below her ribs, followed by the top row of her well-defined abs. Smiling to herself as she felt Korra's muscles tense with anticipation, Asami trailed kisses down the Avatar's stomach and then moved to the top of her left thigh. “Oh, for fuck's sake!” she heard Korra shout, which made her smile again with satisfaction. Her right hand trailed down from Korra's chest to lift her leg and she started kissing at Korra's inner thigh. “This is the best and the _worst_ kind of torture,” Korra observed in a low, throaty voice as she felt Asami's downward path along her leg. Asami's body shifted as she continued, finding it impossible to hold her position and still kiss the entirety of Korra's leg. Korra shivered when Asami kissed the arch of her foot, followed by all five toes. Setting Korra's left leg down, Asami took up the right one, determined to take a symmetrical approach and test the limits of Korra's endurance.

     “Please,” Korra begged, rolling her head from side to side as Asami started on her right foot. “It's too much, please. I need you.”

     “You poor girl.” Asami caressed Korra's calf and kissed her ankle. “Maybe I should take the rest of my clothes off first,” she said in mock-thoughtfulness.

     “Asamiii,” Korra whined.

     “Should I tell you again how much I love you?” Her mouth moved to Korra's calf, chasing her hands toward Korra's knee.

     “Please, please, please,” chanted Korra.

     “We could talk some more,” Asami suggested. “I could tell you about every time I checked out your body when you were looking the other way.”

     “You weren't the only one, but _fuck me_!” Korra growled the last two words.

     “Did you check me out too?” asked Asami with flattery in her tone as her hands moved to Korra's thigh. “Did you like seeing me in my pajamas?” She kissed Korra's knee. “My swimsuit?” Kiss. “The party dresses?” Kiss. “Or just my regular clothes?”

     “All of it. You're sooo pretty,” Korra panted. “I'm sure it takes a lot of work, but you make it look so effortless.”

     “Thank you,” Asami replied sincerely. “It's nice to know someone appreciates all that work.” Her fingers teased lightly over Korra's inner thigh.

     “Oh, _please_ , Asami! No more,” Korra pleaded.

     “Then how do you want it?” Asami asked her in a serious tone.

     Korra sat up on her elbows again.

     “What do you mean?”

     “Well, do you prefer clitoral or vaginal stimulation?” Asami prompted.

     “Um – both?” said Korra uncertainly.

     “You can come either way?” Asami verified.

     “Yeah,” Korra answered slowly. “You can't?” she guessed.

     “Only if my clit's involved.”

     “Oh. Well, I'll, uh, make a note of that, then,” said Korra with a nod. “But you can do whatever you want to me. I usually touch my clit when I masturbate, but I know I can also come with – vaginal,” she framed the word in a way that made it clear she never used it, “stimulation. Whatever's easier for you.”

     “What I'll enjoy most is helping you come as hard as you can.” Asami repositioned herself, moving her face close enough that Korra could feel the warmth of each breath whispering against her pubic hair. Extending a finger, Asami gently traced an oval around the edges of Korra's labia. “Just tell me what you want and I'll do it for you.”

     “Two fingers in my cunt and your tongue on my clit,” Korra spoke quickly. “Start there and see where it takes us.”

     “I love hearing you curse,” said Asami with a smile. She brought her right hand to her mouth, sucking on her index and middle fingers while her left hand parted Korra's labia. Pressing both fingers against Korra's vaginal opening, Asami was pleased with how easily they slid in, satisfied at how her anticipation stratagem had paid off in natural wetness.

     “Mmmm.” Korra let her head fall back again. Asami's tongue extended and lightly swept over Korra's clit. “Fuck yes!” shouted Korra in triumph. Gently nudging the hood of Korra's clit, Asami continued with slow, methodical movements. Her fingers began to pump in a steady rhythm as she carefully pressed Korra's clit down with her tongue. “Oh my fuck!” she heard Korra moan. While her tongue moved from side to side, Asami leaned forward slightly and felt Korra's pubic hair against her nose. Asami reveled in the intimacy of their closeness for a moment before puckering her lips and softly sucking. A resonant “ _Fucking damn_!” was shouted somewhere above her head. Pulling back and blowing on Korra's clit earned her an “Ohhh _shit_!” She pressed her lips against Korra's clit and smiled, hoping Korra could feel it, before lapping lightly at the stiff little nub.

     “I – I...” Korra inhaled sharply. “I don't think I'm gonna last very long,” she proclaimed as Asami's tongue began moving in circles, clockwise and counterclockwise, as she had done earlier to Korra's nipples. Asami's fingers began moving slightly faster and she started to feel the strain in the area of her elbow. Korra's back arched, forcing her clit to press firmly against Asami's tongue before she eased back down. Asami brought her left hand up to Korra's stomach to hold her in place as the tip of her tongue moved rapidly up and down against Korra's clit.

     “ _Gah-hah_!” Korra's fists smacked the ground, sinking wrist deep into it as the earth bent around her arms. The land splintered outward from her position with tiny quakes that matched the rhythm of the tension as it spiked in her muscles. Asami could feel that rhythm in Korra's stomach beneath her hand and in the vaginal walls clenching around her fingers. “Yes, yes, fuck, yes, _fuck_!” Korra moaned as Asami's tongue continued to flutter unrelentingly against her clit in a determined effort to extend her orgasm. Korra's vocalizations devolved into primal grunts of passion as her tension slowly eased and her body relaxed.

     “Oh spirits!” she panted, freeing her hands from the earth. “That was fantastic.” She shivered slightly as Asami withdrew her fingers. “I don't even know what to – _thank you_!” Korra enthused, changing paths mid-sentence after deciding that she did know what to say.

     “Mm-hm,” Asami responded. Korra sat up slightly to watch Asami licking her fingers clean.

     “Do I taste good?” Korra questioned skeptically.

     Asami continued to slowly suck her fingers as she thought it over. “It's an acquired taste,” she decided. “One I wouldn't mind acquiring though.” She wiped her spit-slicked fingers on the side of her pants. “So,” she crawled forward and settled on the ground at Korra's left-hand side, head resting against her shoulder, “are you always that – destructive – when you come?”

     “No,” Korra laughed. “I just knew I was outside so I didn't have to hold back.”

     “I see.”

     “Although, the first time I ever masturbated – I didn't really know what to expect,” said Korra with a blush. “I kind of knocked a wall down.”

     “Oh no,” Asami mourned sympathetically.

     “Thankfully no one was home,” Korra reflected, “but I couldn't fix it myself, so I did get a long lecture about why I shouldn't practice bending in the house.”

     “That's rough.” Asami draped an arm over Korra's stomach and kissed her shoulder. Korra's arm curled around Asami, holding her close. Their hands linked together on Korra's stomach and Korra kissed Asami's forehead affectionately.

     “Are you ready for your turn?” asked Korra with softness and warmth in her voice.

     “You can bask a bit,” Asami told her.

     “How are you not going crazy yet?”

     “I like to take my time,” Asami answered smoothly. “Going crazy is part of the fun.”

     “It has its advantages,” Korra admitted. “I can't remember the last time I came so hard. And I'm not just saying that to be nice to you,” she qualified. “You're really – very good.”

     “It's not that complicated,” Asami assured her. “I can tell you're nervous.”

     “I'm sorry,” Korra murmured.

     “It's okay,” said Asami fervently. “It's natural to be a little nervous.” Asami tilted her face upward to kiss Korra's cheek. “You'll be fine though. Just trust your instincts, listen to your partner, and if you wanna mix it up then spell your name on her clit so she knows she's yours.”

     “Is _that_ what you were doing?” asked Korra with a smile. “I couldn't figure out how you decided which way to move your tongue.”

     “And there is one more thing,” said Asami with gravity in her voice, “that you need to remember above absolutely everything else.”

     “What?” Korra inquired, eyes wide as she looked to Asami for the answer.

     “I love you,” Asami reminded her.

     “You're a dork,” sighed Korra.

     “I'm serious,” Asami insisted, sitting up and pulling Korra along with her. With tender affection, she raised her hand to Korra's face. “I love you so much, Korra.” Her thumb traced the Avatar's blushing cheek. “I've been in love with you for over three years and I've told you it's not something that could ever just go away. Even if you were laughably bad at sex, it's not like I would suddenly decide to break up with you.”

     “Okay,” Korra acknowledged.

     “But you won't be bad at it.”

     “How can you be so sure?” Korra responded, letting her doubts become evident in her tone.

     “Because I love you,” repeated Asami. “Everything you do to me is going to feel wonderful because it's coming from someone I love. And I know it's coming from someone who loves me,” Asami spoke with a steady gentleness that had an immediately soothing effect. “That's what's important here. The rest is stuff we work on together and refine over time. And truthfully, the basics are pretty straightforward,” she pledged. “You don't need to over-think it.”

     “Thank you,” said Korra warmly. She wrapped both arms around Asami, who returned the embrace happily. “You're the best girlfriend I've ever had.”

     “You're a dork.”

     “Yeah,” Korra assented, “but I love you,” she punctuated the declaration with a kiss to Asami's shoulder. “Every time I kiss you, every time I touch you, I hope you feel it. That I love you.” She kissed Asami's neck. “That you're important to me.” Her lips brushed Asami's collarbone and she could feel the rise and fall of Asami's lungs with each increasingly excited breath. “That I want to fall more and more in love with you every day,” she moved up toward Asami's cheek, “for the rest of my life,” she vowed softly, speaking directly into Asami's ear.

     “Really?” Asami questioned, a strange brightness permeating her tone. “You're already thinking that far ahead?”

     “Well, that's always the goal, isn't it?” Korra reasoned.

     “It is for me,” Asami agreed, “but not for everybody.”

     “Well, it's my goal too. And I know it's important to take our time,” said Korra levelly, “to make sure we fit into each other's lives. But – I feel confident,” she stated plainly. “You make me feel confident. And – yeah – I hope we can spend the rest of our lives together.”

     “I like the sound of that,” Asami said quietly.

     “Keep talking to me,” said Korra, echoing Asami's earlier instruction, “let me know what you like and don't like, okay?”

     “I will.”

     “And – do you, um, _like_ penetration at all? Or should I just avoid that altogether?”

     “It feels nice,” Asami responded. “It gets the motor running, it just doesn't get me all the way to the finish line.”

     “Okay.” Korra pulled back from their embrace and looked into Asami's eyes.

     “I love you, Korra.” Asami pledged with tenderness as her hands trailed down from Korra's shoulders toward her elbows. “And I want you.” Grasping Korra's wrists, Asami moved both hands up to her own chest.

     “Your breasts are very nice,” said Korra softly, thumbs tracing just outside the edges of Asami's areolae, “but you already know you're pretty.”

     “I like hearing it from someone who loves me,” said Asami with quiet passion beneath her words.

     “I've always thought you were gorgeous,” Korra informed her girlfriend. As her left hand moved up to Asami's face, Korra leaned forward. Their lips met in a series of short kisses before Korra followed Asami's jawline to her left ear, licking and nibbling at the available flesh. Korra's right hand remained at Asami's left breast and she pressed the nipple down with her thumb, causing Asami to gasp and pant. “This turns me on so much,” Korra whispered into Asami's ear. “Knowing that your motor is running, knowing that I'm the one turning the key.”

     “Just don't mix up the brake and the clutch,” Asami teased.

     “Let's see,” Korra's left hand returned to Asami's right breast, “is this one the brake?” She pressed Asami's right nipple with her thumb. Asami moaned for her. “Or this one?” she added, mirroring the action on the left and earning a similar reaction. “Hmmm,” Korra contemplated, alternating pressure from one to the other. “You seem to have two gas pedals.” Her hands moved to Asami's hips. “Maybe I should take a look under the hood.”

     Asami got up onto her knees, leaving Korra nearly at eye-level with her breasts. Unable to resist such a generous offering, Korra kissed Asami's right nipple and extended her tongue to lick it. Her hands slipped downward, pushing Asami's pants and underwear down over her thighs.

     “You know, my boots are still on,” Asami reminded Korra.

     “Oh yeah,” Korra mumbled, pulling her tongue back into her mouth and softly kissing Asami's nipple. Asami struggled to her feet as Korra moved up onto her knees. Suddenly she found herself on eye-level with Asami's crotch and her eyes widened with a ravenous glint. “Wow,” Korra sighed, bringing her hand up to Asami's hairless pubic mound and caressing her slowly.

     “My boots.”

     “Right,” said Korra, dazed, “it's just...” Her index finger traced a line between Asami's labia, causing Asami to inhale sharply. “You're _soaked_ ,” Korra observed, feeling the copious wetness that Asami had produced in anticipation of their coupling.

     “I don't think I can stand up if you're gonna keep doing that,” Asami cautioned.

     “Right,” Korra repeated. She moved her finger away and brought it up to her lips.

     “You don't have to-” Asami began, but Korra started licking her finger before the former could finish her sentence. “It's okay if you don't like the taste. Not everyone does.”

     “It doesn't really have much of a taste,” said Korra thoughtfully. “I mean, it's not exactly tasteless,” she decided, “it's just kind of – there.” She leaned forward suddenly and started tracing Asami's labia with her tongue.

     “Fucking flameo!” Asami bent at the waist, moving her nether regions away from her enthusiastic lover and bracing her hands on the Avatar's shoulders. Korra looked up at Asami and smiled a wide, toothy grin. Charmed by Korra's evident satisfaction, Asami returned the smile warmly.

     “Okay, boots.” Korra nodded and forced her eyes to keep looking downward. Asami lifted each foot in turn as Korra helped her out of her boots, then again for her jodhpurs and panties, and one more time for each of her socks. She wiggled her toes against the grass, pausing to take in the way it felt against her bare feet. “You gonna come back down here?” Korra questioned, fingers trailing over Asami's outer thighs.

     “Where's your skirt at?” Asami cast her eyes around in search of the garment. “I don't like idea of the grass going up my ass.”

     “It's nature,” said Korra lightly, shifting to lie flat against the ground, spreading her arms and legs. “It's like being caressed by the earth.”

     “I'm only interested in being caressed by you.” Asami deliberately turned her back to Korra as she bent to pick up the brown skirt that usually hung around Korra's waist.

     “Well, I'm definitely interested in caressing you,” Korra replied in a sultry tone, admiring the view Asami presented. She shook her head like a wet polar-bear-dog and resolved to focus on Asami's comfort. Locating her long-since-discarded top, Korra folded it into a make-shift pillow. Asami laid Korra's skirt out vertically and Korra positioned the shirt-pillow beneath Asami's head as she settled down on the ground again.

     “I'm happy to have sex with you wherever we are,” said Asami in a level tone, “but I do hope most of our future trysts involve beds,” she declared. “Or furniture at least,” she amended. “Maybe the car,” she added as an afterthought.

     “I'm looking forward to having sex with you in all of those places,” Korra pledged, picking up Asami's hand and kissing the back of it. “If there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable, let me know.”

     “This is nice,” Asami assured her. “Although, if you could give me a bit of an angle...”

     “On it.” Korra raised her hands and the earth bent beneath Asami's upper body, forming a subtle incline.

     “Perfect,” decided Asami. “I want to watch you work.” She seized one of Korra's hands and brought it to her stomach.

     “I don't think I'll ever get used to how beautiful you are,” Korra half-whispered while her hand moved gently back and forth over Asami's stomach. Asami did not have visible muscles like Korra's, but there was an undeniable firmness and strength beneath the engineer's smooth exterior. After a moment of indecision about which direction to go, Korra moved her hand up to Asami's left breast and leaned forward to bring her mouth to the right. Her tongue extended to trace a circle around one nipple while her index finger nudged the other nipple from side to side.

     “Mmmm,” Asami sighed through her nose in satisfaction. One hand moved up to Korra's head, stroking her hair gently as she continued to lick and kiss affectionately. Taking Asami's nipple into her mouth, Korra began to suck energetically. “ _Teeth_!” Asami yelped as the bone-structure in question braced against her areola.

     “Sorry,” said Korra quickly, lifting her head to look into Asami's eyes apologetically. “I wasn't thinking.” Hands clenched around the edges of the skirt beneath her body, Asami panted heavily in an effort to calm herself. “Does it – hurt?”

     “No,” Asami assured her after a measured breath, “it's just – too much for me.”

     “I'm sorry,” Korra repeated sullenly.

     “It's fine,” asserted Asami, bracing her hand on the back of Korra's neck and sitting up. “Just leave my breasts alone for a little bit.” She closed the distance between their faces with a kiss. Before Korra had a chance to think, Asami's tongue was working its way into her mouth, overwhelming her senses for a moment. Focusing on matching Asami's intensity, it wasn't until her head started spinning that Korra remembered to draw in a breath through her nose. Her heavy breathing rhythm tickled Asami's cheek as they continued to kiss each other passionately. Asami's breaths were level and relatively calm as she relaxed back into a reclining position against the raised earth.

     Korra's hands began caressing Asami's sides, moving between her ribs and hips with steady pressure. As Korra leaned forward, her thigh worked its way between Asami's legs and Korra could feel Asami's persistent wetness. Asami moved her hips, pressing herself more firmly into the contact. Their kissing continued and Korra smiled for her lover, directing the movements of their connected lips. Asami's hands grasped at Korra's firm shoulder blades as she shuddered in pleasure. Their mouths separated with an audible slurp and they panted in a stuttering, disparate rhythm. Korra moved down to kiss Asami's neck and lick the hollow of her throat.

     “Feels good,” Asami encouraged, still panting. Korra moved first to her right, then to her left, kissing and nibbling at Asami's neck experimentally, then back to center. “The left,” instructed Asami. Korra moved accordingly. “My left,” Asami clarified and Korra corrected herself. The Avatar sucked contentedly at her girlfriend's neck, aiming to make her presence felt with emphasis and ardor. With a breathy sigh, Asami moved her right hand to Korra's hair again, raking her fingers through it like a comb. “Ohhh,” she groaned as Korra's mouth pulled back and moved once more toward the center of her neck.

     With a slow-moving trail of kisses, Korra began to work her way downward over Asami's chest. Asami continued to gently grind her pelvis against Korra's thigh and her vocalizations trailed off into quiet whimpers of lust and longing. Maintaining a willfully slow pace, Korra kissed the sides of each of Asami's breasts, hesitant to move too close to her nipples right away. Korra's hands gripped firmly at Asami's waist as her lips started a path along Asami's stomach. Asami wiggled in place discontentedly as Korra's thigh moved away; Korra responded by smiling in contact with Asami's skin. As she continued, her tongue traced a circle around Asami's belly button before she resumed her downward-moving kisses.

     “Don't get discouraged,” Asami told her, breathing slightly uneven, “if it takes a while,” she explained. “I've gotten very good at holding back.”

     “Oh?” Korra tilted her head upward to look at Asami. “Did you think I was gonna go straight to your pussy?” she asked with a devilish grin. “That's cute.”

     “Whatever you say.” Asami smiled back placidly.

     “Well, this is the first time I've seen you without your clothes on,” Korra reasoned. “I want to take my time and explore.” She leaned down and started a new trail of kisses, moving from Asami's lower abdomen toward her right leg.

     “If that's what you think is best,” said Asami offhandedly as her breathing steadied. Korra wondered what Asami truly wanted, how much of her calm exterior was an affectation, and how much of what she said was reverse psychology. Working her way down Asami's thigh in a zigzag pattern, Korra decided that Asami was committed to prolonging her pleasure. Beads of natural wetness would occasionally drip onto Korra's skirt, a testament to Asami's arousal. Korra observed this display with satisfaction, hands moving to Asami's thigh, following behind her mouth and massaging with a firm pressure. Listening closely, Korra noticed that Asami seemed to be taking deeper breaths, working harder to maintain her unperturbed presentation. Korra smiled as she kissed Asami's knee.

     Asami's wetness and labored breathing contradicted her seemingly peaceful aura. Korra was eager to watch Asami become more aroused as she continued. She followed a straight line over Asami's calf, lingering with each kiss. Asami's back arched slightly as Korra's massaging hands caught up, kneading the firmly defined muscles of Asami's leg. As she settled again, Asami's lips formed a tight circle and she exhaled slowly; Korra was reminded of a pot of boiling tea. Korra's hands moved ahead of her mouth, taking Asami's foot and moving her thumbs in tight circles against the sole of it. Asami groaned as Korra continued, kissing her way along the top of Asami's foot and ending the trail with five quick kisses to her toes.

     “You should give me a full body massage sometime,” Asami sighed blissfully.

     “Why not now?” Korra questioned as she reached for Asami's other foot. “Since you're so committed to making this last.”

     “You're the one who's taking her time now,” Asami pointed out. “Besides, I'm talking about the full experience, with soothing oils...and a table instead of the ground.”

     “It bothers you, doesn't it?” Korra realized, mouth pulling down at the corners. “That we're not in a bed?”

     “It's fine.”

     “But it could be better?” Korra pressed.

     “It doesn't matter, Korra,” said Asami flatly. “I won't care about anything else once you get to my clit.”

     “Maybe I should hurry up then,” suggested Korra. “If you're so confident that you can hold back.”

     “I've gotten very good at edging over the years,” Asami boasted.

     “Edging?” Korra had never heard the word used in this context.

     “Waiting to have an orgasm,” explained Asami. “Holding back for just the right amount of time so you come that much harder.”

     “Well, maybe you are good,” Korra's hands moved from Asami's foot to her calf, “but that's with your own hands. Holding back when you're in perfect control is one thing, but I might surprise you.” She crawled forward, allowing her hands to work their way up Asami's thigh. “You can always move your own hand away if you need to cool down, but when I get to your clit I'll be relentless.”

     “You're turning me on,” said Asami, half-breathless as her passion escalated.

     “I'll get my fingers in your pussy and run that motor of yours until it overheats,” Korra pledged, looking into Asami's eyes.

     “Fuck me,” Asami replied, meeting Korra's gaze with an adamant stare of her own.

     “Is that what you want?” Korra's fingers traced lightly against the skin at the highest part of Asami's thigh.

     “Yes.” Asami's chest rose and fell more rapidly with each breath.

     “Are you desperate for it?” Her left hand moved to Asami's right thigh. “Not just to get off, but for me to get you there?”

     “I want you so much,” Asami whimpered. “I've wanted you for so long.”

     “I've wanted you for a long time too.” Korra's right hand moved inward to caress Asami's pubic mound. “Even before I knew I was in love with you, I wanted your body.” Korra let her gaze travel slowly up Asami's body, admiring the beauty of her naked lover. “Sometimes I'd watch the way you moved in a fight and get _so_ turned on,” she confessed as she felt fresh arousal stirring within her own body. “When we would spar, I wanted to start kissing you and then rip all your clothes off. I wanted to fuck you until we couldn't even remember our own names. I wanted to touch you.” Korra's index finger traced between Asami's labia. “I wanted to taste you.” She leaned forward, extended her tongue, and began licking a trail from Asami's navel toward her right breast. “I wanted to hear you say my name with lust in your voice.”

     “Korraaa,” Asami moaned as she arched her back again.

     “How much do you want me?”

     “So much,” gasped Asami, losing control of her breathing as Korra planted multiple kisses on each of her breasts. “I want you so much, Korra. Please.”

     “You're so wet.” Korra's index and middle fingers stroked downward over Asami's labia.

     “Yes, please.”

     “My fingers could probably just sliiide right in.” Korra spoke slowly, pitching her voice lower and layering her tone with overt seduction.

     “Yes, do it.”

     “I love you so much.” Korra's fingers continued trailing up and down between Asami's legs. “You may have had some great times edging yourself while you thought of me, but I want this to be an orgasm you'll _never_ forget.”

     “Oh spirits!”

     “Have you had enough of anticipation?” Korra kissed Asami's left nipple. “Or should I keep you on the edge a little while longer?” She kissed the right.

     “I – oh fuck, I don't know anymore,” Asami panted heavily.

     “You know, in one sense, you've been waiting at least three years for this,” Korra reminded her. “I know you masturbated, but it's not like being with someone, is it? It's not like being with me.” She kissed a slow circle around the edge of Asami's breast. “The woman you've loved for so long is on top of you right now, touching your naked body, feeling the wetness between your legs, eager to find out how beautiful you are when you come.”

     “I wanna come for you,” pleaded Asami. Her hips moved, pressing her clit against the heel of Korra's palm.

     “Just be patient,” said Korra softly, angling her palm away, but continuing to tease Asami's labia with her fingers.

     “Just fuck me,” Asami countered. “I'm ready. Please.”

     “I'm really loving this.” Korra started kissing a trail from Asami's right nipple toward her left. Asami's teeth dug into her lower lip and she smacked her clenched fists against the ground. “Going crazy is part of the fun, right?” Korra's index and middle fingers came together. “It's like a nice long game of Pai Sho, isn't that what you said?”

     “Enooouuugh,” begged Asami with a long, slow groan.

     “You take your time running the board and then what was it that came next?” As she paused in thought, her fingers slipped between Asami's labia, seeking entrance. Asami continued to whimper, desperation saturating every breath. “Oh, it was such a good metaphor,” Korra's fingers slipped in up to her first knuckle and Asami gasped, “if only I could remember what the next step was.” She withdrew and pushed in again. “Let's see, there was the Pai Sho,” she continued with her minimal thrusts, “the slow, methodical strategy, run the board, make sure all the pieces are in place,” she paused her movements and looked into Asami's eyes, “and then you destroy your opponent.” With that, her fingers slipped in as deep as she could get them, until the knuckles of her ring and pinky fingers were pressed against Asami's perineum.

     “Ohhh fuuuck.” Asami shivered at the sensations that overtook her body as Korra began thrusting in earnest.

     “So, is your motor running?” Korra asked with a confident smirk.

     “Unnnggghhh,” replied Asami.

     “Do you want it fast or slow? Deep or shallow?” inquired Korra as Asami inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. “I still need feedback here. Are you comfortable? Too much? Not enough?”

     “Destroooyyy meee,” Asami managed to articulate between her stuttering breaths.

     “Yes ma'am.” Korra leaned down to lick at Asami's nipple and worked her fingers in and out at an even faster pace, squelching wetly with each thrust, further soaking Korra's skirt in natural lubricants. Asami continued to moan and whimper in utterances that did not strictly meet the requirements of language, though Korra felt as if she understood the meaning behind each sound. On an inward thrust, Korra paused briefly and allowed her thumb to pass just once over Asami's clit. Asami responded with a particularly emphatic and guttural moan of encouragement. Smiling into her lover's chest, Korra began kissing a path back toward Asami's right nipple, allowing her thumb to pass over Asami's clit again as she crossed.

     “More,” Asami gasped. “Please.” Korra's tongue traced a single circle around Asami's areola, then she kissed the nipple and diverted her path into a downward direction. “Yeeesss,” Asami praised her happily. Korra's thrusting fingers slowed slightly as she moved lower and she allowed her thumb to brush against Asami's clit again. When her lips reached Asami's pubic mound, Korra moved to withdraw her fingers, but Asami spoke up. “Leave them in,” she panted and Korra complied. “You can – let your – arm rest a bit, but – I like your fingers inside.”

     Korra lapped once at Asami's clit and her speech left as quickly as it had come, replaced again by delighted whimpering. Experimentally, Korra's hand twisted from side to side and she tried gently stroking different areas of Asami's vaginal walls. Asami sighed in a way that contrasted with her otherwise labored breathing.

     “You don't like that?” Korra asked, looking up.

     “It just – doesn't do anything for me,” Asami explained. “Just focus on – _ah_!” Korra's tongue extended and moved rapidly up and down against Asami's clit. “That!” Asami told her quickly before drawing in another deep breath to steady herself against the onslaught of pleasure.

     Korra's fingers resumed their thrusting, but at a greatly reduced and gentler pace. Thinking back on the things that Asami had done to her, Korra pulled back slightly and blew on Asami's clit. In reaction, Asami's thighs quivered and an extended moan escaped her lips. Korra moved back in, focusing on making her tongue move up and down as fast as it could against Asami's clit. Blindly, Korra's left hand extended upward, grasping for Asami's chest. Asami took Korra's hand and moved it to her right breast, where it gently groped and caressed while Korra worked. Thinking through the calligraphy, Korra began to spell the characters of her name with her tongue, crossing over Asami's clit from different directions with each pass. Asami smiled to herself, though Korra couldn't see it. After the spelling bee concluded, Korra softly sucked the tiny pleasure nub into her mouth and earned some especially sharp gasps from her lover.

     “So good, so good,” Asami whimpered, one hand still holding tightly to Korra's wrist. Korra pressed Asami's nipple down with her forefinger and then began rotating said finger in circular motions. Her tongue moved in circles as well, trying to replicate Asami's earlier actions. She found that as her tongue switched from clockwise to counterclockwise, her finger mimicked it automatically. For a brief moment she tried to move the two in opposite directions, but her mind was unwilling to cooperate. She blew on Asami's clit again and felt the grip on her wrist grow tighter in conjunction with vaginal walls that gripped the fingers of her other hand. Asami continued to moan and gasp, exhaling slowly through puckered lips at regular intervals. Nose pressed into Asami's pubic mound, Korra sucked the other woman's clit again, trying to determine how much was the right amount of suction to please her without overdoing it. Whenever Asami would inhale sharply, Korra would ease up, interpreting the sound as a sign that the pleasure was becoming too intense.

     Asami moved Korra's hand to her other breast and Korra squeezed it firmly. Korra's right thumb would occasionally trace against Asami's labia as her fingers continued to slowly thrust in and out. Each exhale of breath through Korra's nose would cascade over Asami's skin, adding yet another pleasurably intimate sensation to the mix. On some inward thrusts, more wetness would gush around Korra's fingers; Korra found this to be surprisingly erotic. Her tongue dipped downward, attempting to drag some of the natural lubricant up toward Asami's clit before fluttering up and down against the little pleasure button. Asami would occasionally writhe in place, unable to contain herself, after which she would usually take another deep breath and exhale slowly. With every contraction of Asami's vaginal walls, Korra would get excited, but Asami's breathing technique seemed to be helping her hold back the tide. Korra wondered idly how much Asami knew about her body's chi pathways and whether or not she was able to willfully manipulate that energy within herself. Asami's back arched and Korra felt fresh wetness around her fingers; she was continually impressed and aroused by these clear signs that Asami was enjoying herself. Coupled with her satisfaction at making Asami feel good were mounting concerns at how much longer the other woman could possibly hold on.

     “Okay,” Korra gasped, lifting her head.

     “ _Don't stop_!” Asami shouted urgently.

     Korra was quick to move her thumb up to Asami's clit, rotating the digit in tight circles as she wiggled her aching jaw from side to side.

     “You weren't kidding about holding back,” Korra observed. Asami bit her lower lip and shot Korra an apologetic glance as she continued to moan and whimper. “Do you like it?” Korra asked in a lower tone, maintaining eye-contact as her thumb continued to tease Asami's clit. Moving her body, Korra leaned down to nuzzle Asami's right nipple with her nose. “Do you like the way I make you feel?”

     “Mm-hm.” Asami nodded slowly.

     “Don't you want to give in?” Korra asked, laying an ear to Asami's chest and looking up at her face. “Don't you want to come for me?” Korra pouted and Asami took another deep breath. “The tides must be raging by now.” Korra's free hand linked with Asami's. “You must be desperate to let them carry you away.” Asami groaned and her vaginal walls clenched again. “I love you, Asami,” said Korra softly. “And I love knowing that I make you feel good.” She kissed Asami's chest and looked up at her face again. “Show me how good it feels.”

     “Guh!” Asami's back arched higher than ever, most of her body leaving the ground for a moment, but with a slow and calculated sigh, she drifted down to earth again.

     “It's definitely impressive,” Korra conceded, propping herself up with her left hand and staring determinedly into Asami's eyes. “Just imagine how hard you're gonna come when you finally get there.” Asami writhed again. “You like my thumb on your clit?” Korra pressed the nub down briefly and earned another vocalization from Asami that made her own body become more aroused as well. “But you want my tongue back, don't you?”

     “Uh-huh.” Asami nodded again.

     “I want you to come while I lick you,” said Korra in a low and serious tone. “I want to feel your pussy squeeze my fingers.” As she spoke, it did just that. “I know you're turned on. I can feel exactly how wet you are.” Her thumb dipped down, moving some lubrication upward as it returned to Asami's clit. “I love it, you know? Feeling you get wetter and wetter. I was kind of surprised,” she admitted, “but it _really_ turns me on. Not just the feeling either, but the sounds.” Korra pressed her thumb to Asami's clit, then wiggled her index and middle fingers vigorously, enjoying the deliciously squishy sound of Asami's juices leaking out onto the skirt again.

     With a smile, Korra leaned down for another kiss to Asami's chest. Asami reclaimed Korra's hand, holding it tightly as the Avatar's face moved over her stomach, nose brushing lightly against her skin. Asami brought both hands up onto her stomach, linking one to Korra's by their thumbs while the other held her by the wrist. Both hands squeezed when Korra's nose nudged Asami's clit from side to side. After a deep breath of her own, Korra extended her tongue and began lapping slowly. In contrast, her fingers moved at a moderately increased pace, thrusting into the pool of wetness that Asami continued to produce. Korra blew on Asami's clit again, tilting her head downward to let the sensation trail over the other woman's wet labia as well. Asami's thighs twitched involuntarily.

     “ _Fast_!” Asami cried out suddenly. Korra complied, focusing her energy on the task and willing her tongue to cooperate as it moved rapidly up and down again. “Fuck!” Asami screeched, twisting in place. Korra kept up a constant barrage of licking as she felt Asami's vagina begin to convulse and flutter around her fingers. “Fu-uuck!” Asami's breathing stuttered, her back arched again, and her thighs came together around Korra's head. “Oh, Korra, yes, fuck, please!” she continued to moan and pant as Korra persistently licked her clit. Asami's thighs tensed and released in tandem with her inner walls, both squeezing Korra in the throes of passion. Each grunt and groan that escaped Asami was more guttural than the last as Korra's tongue continued relentlessly teasing Asami's clit. The engineer's grip tightened around Korra's hand and she let out one more extended moan that seemed to resonate through both of their bodies for a moment. Korra's tongue came to a stop and Asami's thighs finally relaxed, falling back to the ground at either side of Korra's body.

     “Wow,” Korra mused as she moved back onto her knees. “I think you threw off the pressure in my ears,” she commented, mimicking a yawn as she tried to make her ears pop.

     “That,” Asami panted slowly, “was _incredible_!”

     “Well, you're welcome,” said Korra with a smile. “I enjoyed it too.” She crawled over to Asami's left-hand side and laid next to her on the raised earth, looking into her eyes with adoration and gratitude. “I love you.”

     “I love you, too,” replied Asami, smiling back blissfully. She leaned in for a quick kiss, draping an arm across Korra's body and eventually bringing her head to rest against her lover's chest. Korra's right hand came up to play with Asami's hair as they snuggled against each other in contentment.

     “I'd say 'you're beautiful when you come,' but I really couldn't see much,” Korra told her. “It felt pretty beautiful though.”

     “Looked pretty good from my angle,” Asami sighed happily. “You're beautiful when you go down on me.”

     “You're so sweet,” said Korra, taking Asami's hand in hers.

     “You were very good,” Asami assured her girlfriend. “Is your jaw still sore?”

     “Nah,” Korra dismissed. “It's just hard to keep going for so long without stopping. You'll have to help me out with some endurance training.”

     “I look forward to it.”

     They laid together in silence for a long while, simply soaking up the sense of satisfaction that hung in the air around them. Asami shut her eyes, easing into deeper relaxation as Korra continued to play with her hair. Korra stared contemplatively at the sky above; the peace in her heart was nearly overwhelming in that moment. She blinked several times in rapid succession, resisting the moisture that welled in her eyes. After a deep breath and a heavy sigh, Korra looked own at her girlfriend.

     “Are you going to sleep?” she asked lightly.

     “Well, your breasts are very pillow-y,” Asami pointed out, “but no. I can never go to sleep right after an orgasm. I have to wind down a bit.”

     “Same here,” said Korra. “It's like my brain starts running in a higher gear or something.”

     “It's nice to just lie here though,” said Asami, cuddling happily against her girlfriend's body, “skin-to-skin, close to the woman I love.”

     “I'm never gonna get tired of hearing you say that,” Korra responded quietly.

     “So, what were you thinking about?” Asami prompted after a pause.

     “I was thinking about how I never really expected to feel this happy again,” Korra explained. “Even when I finally started getting better, I didn't really let myself believe that I'd feel anything like this. You make me feel – wonderful.”

     “I feel so content when I'm with you,” replied Asami. “Like I can really relax and let go of things.”

     “So, what were you thinking about?” Korra inquired.

     “Well, I was starting to wonder how long this vacation can last,” Asami answered. “I'm thinking two weeks. Maybe three.” She looked up at Korra to see if she agreed.

     “Two is probably better,” Korra decided. “Once Wu officially steps down, I should probably be there to help.”

     “Maybe we could go to Ba Sing Se together,” suggested Asami. “I've got good people under me at Future Industries and we've built around the spirit vines before so most of it can go on without me actually being there,” she explained. “I'd prefer to take a little more time off.”

     “I can't guarantee that Ba Sing Se will be very relaxing, but at least we would be together,” Korra reasoned.

     “Together sounds nice,” said Asami with a smile.

     “It really does,” Korra affirmed, replying with a grin of her own. “You and me,” she lifted Asami's hand and kissed her knuckles, “together.”

     “So,” Asami sat up and looked into Korra's eyes with refreshed intensity, “are you still interested in round two?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Year Later...**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     The restaurant was perhaps a little on the extravagant side, but Korra had wanted to do something special and Asami had agreed with her without hesitation. The tables were draped in soft cream-colored cloths that caught the yellow light in the room to create a warm golden glow. The walls were paneled in a rich, dark-colored wood that added a natural earthy atmosphere to the scene. Red velvet curtains hung at the windows and the chairs were cushioned with a similar deep red that served to compliment the light. Asami's red party dress, the same one she had worn to Varrick's wedding, was only a shade lighter than the chair on which she sat, staring across the small circular table at her beautiful lover. Korra's hair had grown out again and was nearly back to the length she wore it at before she had traveled alone in the Earth Kingdom. Today she wore her hair down, with a bun in place in the back. Her gown was a rich navy blue in color with lighter blue patterns like waves; she stood out against all the red and gold.

     Korra blushed at the intensity of Asami's gaze and reached for her drink. Asami smiled to herself and turned in her seat, reaching for her purse, which was blue like her car, slightly off-cyan and a close match for Korra's typical wardrobe. Sipping her drink out of an elegant, narrow glass, Korra watched Asami with interest.

     “I know you said that just having dinner together would be good enough,” Asami told Korra as she rummaged through her bag, “but I got you something anyway.”

     “I got you something too.” Korra leaned forward, folding her hands together beneath her chin and looking into Asami's eyes with confidence.

     “Dinner and a gift?” Asami raised her eyebrows, fingers clenching around the item she had been looking for. “You're very romantic today.”

     “We've been together for a year now.” Korra reached for her own purse, a functional, though not inelegant, brown bag which she'd purchased especially for fancy dinners after she and Asami had started dating. “I wanted tonight to be really special.”

     “I'd like to make it special for you too,” Asami pledged.

     “Maybe we got each other the same thing,” Korra suggested playfully. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours,” she challenged.

     “Let's do it,” said Asami with a steely glint in her eyes. Each girl withdrew her hand, holding jewelry boxes of different shapes.

     “Maybe we didn't get the same thing,” said Korra with a sigh and a thoughtful frown.

     “I think we did.” Asami's eyes were wide and staring at the little square ring box that Korra was holding. Korra looked at her box again and then at Asami's, which was thin and rectangular, the kind of thing that usually held a necklace. Korra's eyes widened too and she looked up at Asami's face. They shared a smile and leaned unconsciously toward each other.

     “One way to find out,” said Korra simply, extending her arm and offering her gift to her girlfriend. Asami mirrored her and they swapped boxes. In unison, they lifted the lids on their newly acquired jewelry and stared down at the gifts inside.

     Asami's eyes welled with tears and she blinked them away quickly so she could admire the beautiful ring she had just received. The band was gold, with an impressively large and intricately cut diamond set into the top of it. Asami pulled the ring out to examine the design on the band. On either side of the diamond at equidistant intervals were the insignias for the water and fire nations. Below those, on the bottom side of the ring, were the earth and air nations. Across the very bottom, opposite the diamond, the characters 一起永遠 were engraved with great detail. Asami smiled as her eyes started watering again.

     Korra looked down at a little piece of her home. A Water Tribe betrothal necklace stared up at her from inside the box. A circular cyan pendant was fastened to a dark blue choker. The pendant was engraved with an elaborate design. At the top of the circle, the three characteristic waves of the Water Tribe insignia were present, transitioning smoothly into a Future Industries cog that extended toward the bottom. The three lowest spokes of the cog were engraved with smaller insignias: those of the earth, fire, and air nations. Korra smiled as she realized that they'd both incorporated the four nations into their designs.

     “Well, I guess I know what your answer is,” Korra pointed out. Asami smiled again and brushed new tears away from her eyes as she looked up at the Avatar. “I love you, Asami.”

     “I love you, Korra.” They leaned in and shared a lingering, heartfelt kiss, each of them thrilled that the other had arrived at the same decision. Their lips moved against each other and for a moment they forgot about the world around them, simply basking in the warmth of their shared love. They separated hesitantly and made eye-contact. “Can I still ask?”

     “Can I ask you too?” Korra countered.

     “Can I go first?” Asami requested.

     “Sure.” Korra got in one more quick kiss before Asami stood up and came around to Korra's side of the table. Korra stood as well and handed the rectangular box to Asami while the latter set the ring box on the table before getting down on one knee.

     “Korra,” Asami began with an understated fervor in her voice, holding out the open box, “I've been in love you with for a long time. Having you in my life has been special from the very beginning. You make me feel confident, convicted, and content,” she explained, looking lovingly into Korra's eyes. “You are the love of my life and I know – in every part of my heart _I know_ that I will always want you in my life. Will you marry me?”

     “Yes,” said Korra in a soft voice underscored with great passion.

     Asami stood again and embraced her lover. They shared a brief kiss before Asami moved behind Korra, shifting the Avatar's hair out of the way in order to fasten the betrothal necklace in place. Both of them were startled by an outburst of clapping; the other patrons and even some of the staff of the restaurant were applauding the happy couple. It was at this moment that Korra's eyes welled and spilled over with emotion. She brushed the tears away quickly, wanting to commit every part of this night to memory and having no patience for visual obstructions.

     “I thought the necklace would be a better choice,” Asami spoke softly into Korra's ear, “since you're so partial to blue.”

     “I picked a ring because I thought it would go with pretty much anything,” Korra informed her with a smile as she reached for the ring box on the table. “You know, I actually asked Varrick for advice about proposing. What he said really surprised me.” Korra held Asami's left hand as she continued. “I'd been wondering how he got a ring so quickly. He told me that he'd been carrying that ring around for years, since before he left Zaofu,” Korra reflected in a soft and ponderous tone. “He said he'd been falling for Zhu Li since the day he met her. He spent so long waiting for just the right moment. And he told me that it's best to just be decisive and make your own moment.”

     Korra dropped to one knee.

     “The first night we were together, I told you I wanted to fall more and more in love with you for the rest of my life,” Korra reminded her, unable to resist a warm smile as she recalled that night. “That hasn't changed.” She lifted the lid on the ring box. “You have brought so much happiness and love into my life. And I love you more with every day, more than I ever knew I could,” the confidence in her words belied the softness of her voice as she spoke from the heart. “You mean so much to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You bring out the best in me and what I want most is for us to be together forever.” She took a deep breath and maintained eye-contact for a prolonged moment. “Asami Sato, will you marry me?”

     Asami allowed the question to hang in the air for a brief interval, letting the anticipation build and smiling down at her future wife as new tears welled in her eyes. She placed her right hand on Korra's shoulder and gave her an affectionate caress.

     “Sounds perfect,” she finally answered with deep sincerity in her tone.

     The surrounding patrons and assorted lookers-on started to clap again as Korra slipped the ring onto Asami's finger. They both smiled, first at each other and then politely at the crowd as Korra stood up again. Still blushing, Korra looked into Asami's eyes and was transfixed by the love she saw there. She hoped that her eyes were conveying the same emotion that filled her heart, the emotion that she could clearly see looking back at her. Each unable to look away from the other, they leaned in and sealed their promises with another kiss.


End file.
